


写个青春的情书

by i_love_Xinyang



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_Xinyang/pseuds/i_love_Xinyang
Summary: 微风流入，时间的细缝，教室的那个角落，摇曳的刘海，看入迷的我，就这样爱上了你。





	1. 回忆

“兄弟，你初中最喜欢的女生是谁？”刚接通视频电话石晟就向我抛出这个非常特别的问候。  
“啊哈？”  
“快点我们都说了，就差你了。”展鹏在一旁附和道。

他们五个人确实是吧自己初中时期喜欢的女孩很诚恳的说了一遍。  
这是我出国后第一个没有和家人朋友度过的春节。按往常我们六个人每年总会相聚那么几次，从初中开始我们就是同班的死党，后来联系虽然少了，彼此的心却还是在一起的。其实高中三年几乎没什么联系，一直到毕业之后上了大学才重新聚在了一起。只不过相聚的时间总是很短暂。哦对我和石晟在高中当过一年的同学来着。

“是新扬吧。”还是思勰最先说了出来。  
“那肯定，别藏了其实半个班级都知道。”秋原啊你是在套我话么。  
“是！”沉默了很久我给出了答案。并不是想藏着什么，而是还想到了好多点点滴滴。终其一生，我都喜欢的女孩。  
“可惜啊可惜。”向来沉默不语的大豪子却总是冷不丁的来句吐槽。  
我没有回答。

  
“真的半个班级都知道？”沉默了片刻，我问。  
“没有唬你的，要是真这样你们那时候肯定倒霉了。只是今天想让你说出来而已哈哈哈哈。”

国内管早恋真的很严呢。不知道现在的孩子们情况什么样。我们当时上学那会，作为全市最好的中学，管起早恋也是相当不留情面。基本学生们都是地下情。所以，即便是死党，我也没提，新扬也没和任何人说起。万一谁漏嘴了，是吧，问题就麻烦了。

“你们知道多久了？”  
“初二的时候猜到了，但我们也心照不宣啦，后来上高中后大家分开也就没人提起。”

从见到你的第一眼起我就知道自己爱上了你。

假如有穿越时空能力的话，我想穿越回2007年那个秋天。


	2. 那迷人的胎记

“诶，你是不是喜欢我的新同桌？”  
“拜托啊妹妹，我们两个到新班级没超过半小时吧？”  
“得了吧，你盯着我这边十几分钟没挪过眼睛，当我瞎啊？”  
“你好看啊不行么~”  
“切，五岁就认识你了，你当我白痴还是怎样，没看够吗。”

去国旗台的路上，一下楼然然就把我的小心思给说出来的。整个三年她大概是唯一一个知道的而且直接就把我的心思戳穿了。  
说来也巧，我和然然因为父母的关系在幼稚园就认识了，小学是同校，初中就在一个班上了。或者说这座城太小。

我们学校国旗护卫队有个传统，那就是每年都从初一新生里面挑。十一个人，六个女生五个男生。升旗的时候呢一名男生担任升旗手，两位女生在边上担任护旗手，剩下的八个人站在台下充当护旗手和备用升旗手。  
我们整个年级呢有二十四个班级，偏偏我们两个是唯一一对同班的护旗手，其他人都是来自不同的班级。也不知道为什么，刚来学校大家谁也不认识谁就被管护旗队的老师挑出来的。至今我都不知道为什么。稀里糊涂的就成了护旗手。  
负责护旗队的老师则是我的历史老师，应该是当时整所学校最漂亮又最有气质的老师了。哦对，她老公是我们的生物老师，不过这是我毕业很久以后的事情了。当时下课我们的八卦都是他们俩，素惠和小黑（生物老师实在是太黑了），可我们那三年他们都没有在一起只是yy而已，没想到最后还真成了啊。  
下周一就开学了，在短暂的报道完之后我们就被班主任“赶出去了”，我们得在有限的时间里抓紧训练。其他同学则在短暂的交流之后就放学回家了。

“要不要我帮你说点好话啊。”然然用手肘捅了捅我，那眼神实在是坏。  
“不好吧，才刚跟人家认识你就这么直接。”  
“但你这么害羞的人，等到什么时候。”  
“顺其自然咯....还有，听说早恋学校管很严的，别给我说出去啊。”  
“知道啦，单着吧你，哼。”

升旗挺有意思的，老师让我们五个男生轮流都试了一次，在国歌时间内或者说最接近完成的那个人充当第一次升旗手。我可是信心满满啊，49秒，是国歌的节奏。小学的时候我就是全市唯一一家拥有管弦乐队小学的首席小号手。每周一在国旗台前演奏，没升过旗也看了三年了啊。  
当然实际操作没有想象中来的容易，仰视的角度看到旗帜在旗杆上的位置和从旁边仰望差别是真的很大。我第一次升旗国歌演奏完了我的国旗离顶端还有两三米的距离。最后呢还是隔壁兄弟班的哥们最接近要求，担任首次升旗手。那天下午，我们练了从下午三点半一直练到晚上六点。夏日的尾巴，天还是亮的。训练结束之后曾老师请了我们一人一杯奶茶，学校食堂的奶茶确实做得还可以。印象中曾老师挺照顾我们的，每次训练完总是会自己花钱给我们准备小点心饮料什么的。哦对，还有刚入学时候的军训，我们国旗护卫队是被她单独拎出来练的。其他学生都是在足球场操场篮球场曝晒的，而我们呢则是在国旗台前练。一般学校的国旗台和主席台是同一个地方吧，我们学校不是，国旗台是在足球场和操场侧面的地方，中间还有一排树隔着。我们就很爽，十一个人在树荫下军训。

“欸，你到底怎么喜欢上的，这才刚入学。”训练结束后我牵着车和然然手捧着奶茶一起缓缓走出校园。  
“胎记。”  
“草？你什么视力？”  
“我就坐在你们左后方啊，隔着两桌吧。她左脸那个胎记，好.....好可爱。”  
“你这个点还真是奇怪。”  
“怎样啦？不行啊！”  
“行行行，服了你。载我回去！”不知道什么时候她就坐到我自行车后座上了。嗦着奶茶巴巴的看着我。  
“你家绕道欸！”我假装无视着。  
“欸你有没有良心啊，荒郊野岭的。我跟你妈告状哦。”也没她说那么夸张，我们学校只是在新的开发区，那时候其实房子啊商业区啊建的差不多了只是没封顶什么的，没什么人。我家和她家在同一条大街上不同的两个方向。  
“跟你开玩笑的啦，我怎么会抛弃你小傻瓜。”我摸了摸然然的脑袋。  
“就比我大八个月天天一副装大哥哥的模样。”  
“是谁之前天天跑上楼到我班级委屈地说：‘哥哥，他欺负我。’？”  
“哦~”

好巧不巧，快到然然家的路上碰到我妈和她妈......  
“哎你们怎么这么晚，不是报道一下就放学了吗？不会你们两个在谈恋爱吧。”  
“没有阿姨，我们两个被选入国旗护卫队，就加练到现在。”我赶紧解释道，阿姨是真的很喜欢开我们两个玩笑，以前还说什么我们有娃娃亲之类的。  
“妈！又乱讲话。咦，你们两个今天怎么会在一起。”  
“正好我们今天业务到你妈妈公司。下班就一起走一走，还聊到你们是同班。”我妈说。“行吧你们早点回去，我去买个菜就回去。”  
“正好我也去，然然 你就自己走回去，没两步路，别麻烦航航了。”  
“没事阿姨，都快到了。”  
“哪天教一下这孩子，让她自己骑车。万一你要约会是不是，这你们现在同班，也不能一直麻烦你。”  
“阿姨....”我看了一眼我妈妈。  
“没事，你不要告诉你妈妈，有的话悄悄跟阿姨说。”

就这样送然然回家有一个月吧，每天放学都要练升旗，天也渐渐黑得越来越早了，也不放心她一个人坐公交回去。之后呢她自己学会骑车了。而我呢，今后骑车送女孩子回家的，只有新扬。


	3. 原来你也喜欢网球

训练了一个多月之后，终于不用每天放学都留下来练升旗了。想着可以早点回家，可是没想到英语小测没过要留堂补考。我们英语老师也是我们的年段长，出了名的严格，也是全省数一数二的英语名师。那会我们哪有什么名师这个概念，因为老被全班留堂，不喜欢她老是惹她生气。我们班主任总是说，你们很幸运啊，是周老师最后一届学生，带完你们她就退休了，好好珍惜。  
当然了随着成长，我们也认识到周老师严格要求是全心全意的为我们好，说实话，哪个老师不是全身心的为学生付出呢。而且我们后来也了解到本来带完我们初一她就到退休的年纪了，可是为了不让我们中途换老师决定带完我们才退休。

说回来全班留堂是夸张了，不过人数挺多的也是。全班五十几号人，居然能留下四十几人。其实我的英语成绩一直都不错，对学习语言充满着乐趣。那会就想着将来要出国留学。为什么被留呢-------背课文，背英文课文，我相信这是大家在中学生涯中最不想遇到的事情。不过也正是因为那次留堂，让我有机会和新扬真正有了交集。平时呢都是一堆人聚在一起瞎聊天，很难有机会独处，以至于之后的日子，只要没别的什么事，我甚至希望自己被留堂，更过分的---假装自己被留堂。

“你家在哪边，一起走？”我跟在然然和新扬的后面半天说出了这句话。  
“哟哟哟，今天这么突然？”然然又在那里坏笑。“跟你顺路哦~哥~！”  
“干嘛啦你，都是同学。不是之前都训练嘛，难得放学和大家走。”  
“哟哟哟，还大家，你看看你的基友们都跑得贼快。”然然指了指早就跑到停车场的思勰老叶他们，“也好，他载你，还挺稳的。”  
“那不是你的专座吗？”新扬笑着捅了捅然然。  
“不是哦，不带她回去会被两位妈妈教育的~”  
“哦，谁说永远不可能抛下自己妹妹的？”  
“啊~这会你又把自己当妹妹了？”

骑了两个路口就和然然分开了，其实新扬的家和我家虽然在同一个方向，她家却要再往前骑行好一会。  
“你打网球多久啦？”这会就剩我们两个人了，为了避免尴尬或者打发路上时间吧，还是新扬先开了口。其实我真的挺害羞的，和然然分开后我们沉默了有三四分钟这样。  
“小学的时候吧，那会还有跟老妈她们公司的叔叔阿姨们练羽毛球。”  
“哇，你好棒。我好喜欢网球，可是太累了，就打打羽毛球。”  
“那下次体育课一起打羽毛球吧。”没想到一开始就找到共同话题，还有些小激动。  
“你跟思勰要打网球的吧。看你们打得还挺好的。”  
“没有啦，一般般。诶，你有看我们打网球哦，我以为女生坐在那边只是因为网球场有地方坐而且还是有顶的。”我们学校体育设施还挺完备的，有篮球场足球场体育馆不说，还有专门的网球场。别的学校基本没有。而且网球场是唯一一处户外有观众座位还带遮阳的。  
“有哦，然然，我，晓静和倩玲有时候会看，但是其他人好像真的只是坐在那边聊天而已哈哈哈。”  
“你们不是都去体育馆里打羽毛球么。”  
“有时候人好多的，就不想打了。你们打网球的挺爽的，三个场只有你们两个。”  
小城市会打网球的人真的是挺少的，学校的网球场基本也就是老师们在使用，还有我和思勰以及兄弟班的另外两个同学。  
“那你们下次就在我们边上打啊，反正也没人。”  
“太热了啦。”（南方城市的秋老虎不是开玩笑的）  
“再过一阵就凉了不是。”  
“emmmm,那就再说吧~”  
不知不觉就到新扬家了，时间过得好快。  
“明天见哦拜拜，回家路上小心。”  
“嗯拜拜，明天见。”  
那天自己回去的路上，我真的是一路哼着小曲，春光满面的。毕竟，这是第一次和自己喜欢的女孩子独处。


	4. 就这样我坐到了你身后

开刚学的头两三个星期都是在军训中度过的，由于在国旗护卫队跟大家都是分开军训，和班级的人都不是很熟悉。  
一直到结束我终于真正的回到了班级，那时候我唯二认识的两个人是然然和我的同桌睿哲。睿哲也是后来为数不多还联系的人，我们真正的好像也就做了一周多的同桌吧，因为上课太爱讲话了就被调开了。  
爱讲话其实也很离谱，除了数学课，其他课程我好多时间里都是盯着新扬。因为就是课上真的太无聊了，我又有预习透彻的坏习惯，导致上课也不想看黑板，眼睛实在不知道往哪里放。我的日常就是写写笔记看看新扬这样。  
好吧，可能真的有那么几节课聊天过头了。

“景航，你坐到思勰旁边，现在就换。”黄老师在十月的第一个班会课上就做出了这么一个决定，“然后鲁宇坐到..........”班主任今天是准备大改动啊。  
谁也没想到这换个位置就成就了我们六个人，这一换，是我们青春的开始。  
然而.....  
思勰一开始没有同桌，而他是坐在然然身后，那么我的新位置则就是-----新扬的身后！  
我内心是一百个不愿意的，我现在这个位置随时都能欣赏到心仪女孩的侧脸。位置一换，我以后只能欣赏后脑勺了？！  
转念一想，近水楼台先得月咯。

不过我这个人很害羞，尤其在自己喜欢女孩子面前。私下一人还好，在别人面前实在是不知道怎么说出口。  
思勰呢，在此之前我们唯一的交集就是头两节体育课的时候，体育老师问我们喜欢什么运动全班，就我们两个选择了网球。很快我们就混熟了不知道老班换位置的时候没考虑过我俩会讲得更嗨么。还好我们上课的时候都比较安静，同桌也保持了好长一段时间。  
男生坐到女生身后吧，无一例外就是玩头发什么的，是的，我也喜欢这么搞。还有冬天的时候喜欢把女生卫衣的帽子扣在头上。很幼稚却觉得有意思。  
前面的两个女孩都是长发，一个长马尾一个则是丸子头，却在初二的时候一起剪了短发。只显得愈发的可爱罢了。

新扬住的地方离学校有三公里，我家和她家离学校的距离正好在中间，但是她每天到学校都好早。学校规定七点半要准备早读，七点四十前就必须到学校。我呢骑车又离学校不远，就总是很晚才到，不过也在七点半之前。思勰家住得远，搭公交就比较费时，基本和我同一时间到教室。趁着早读前的空隙我们会边吃早餐边聊天，有时我一边吃一边静静地听她和思勰两个人说，有时我会疯狂吐槽。他们两个真的好喜欢东扯西谈的，话题的跳跃性十分巨大。不例外她也喜欢追星，好多明星我都是听他们说起才知道是谁。好在周杰伦和林俊杰是永恒共同的话题。  
然然呢，总是踩着早读铃声进教室。

课间的时候我是比较喜欢睡觉的，每天七点不到就起床肯定困得不行，不过基本上没睡着过，因为挺吵的。我周围也是男生们比较喜欢聚集的地方，可能因为漂亮的女孩子比较多吧？说起来我现在这个座位真是风水宝地，然而我眼里确实只有一个人。还有一个原因就是男生的组织头目在我边上，我也算其中之一吧。老叶，睿哲，我还有瑞贤。说起瑞贤，真是个读书又好运动也不差的男生。有好多男生在初中的时候要么只读书要么运动好，或者平平淡淡不好不坏。还记得我们数学老师说过大部分男生都是到高中的时候才开始慢慢会读书的。我好像也不例外，只可惜中考没能和自己喜欢的女孩考上同一所高中罢了。


	5. OVER组合的诞生

想起来那会班主任黄老师告诉我们初中三年很短暂，要好好珍惜彼此的友谊，不要搞小团体。但人嘛，总是有能玩在一起的圈子。说起来我们也不算那种小团体-----就不会只顾自己排挤其他人。只是玩得好的几个男生凑在一起。学校是半封闭式的，中午没有回家，都是在学校里面的食堂用餐，我们几个经常一起吃饭罢了。  
我们班的男生还算是挺团结的，我记得那会有四个食堂吧，我们大家都比较喜欢去二堂吃饭，扎堆的就往二堂跑。再后来大家尝试过其他食堂后因为口味不同就各选各的了。我们几个人就不一样了，选择困难症的大家会用各种方式选择一个食堂出来，然后一起去吃。  
（顺便吐槽一下我们的食堂，能吃出洗洁精蟑螂铁丝等等奇怪的东西。倒不是也经常出现，可三年里我们几个人全碰到过一次。为了写这篇小说我还特地回学校贴吧看了一下，没想到我们的学弟学妹们依旧能感受到这些食堂的优良传统。）

我们这个小男团的形成也挺有意思的，一开始我们去实验楼上音乐课。实验楼呢距离我们的教学楼隔着一个足球场加一个小广场，距离还挺远的。大家都会三五成群结伴而走，那时我们老师还给我们一个莫名其妙的的规矩，并排不可以超过三个人。很纳闷为什么会有这么奇怪的规矩。老师给的解释是让我们养成好习惯，人并排太多容易挡别人的路。后来想想好像也是那回事。

一般呢我和思勰一起，然然和新扬就在我们前后晃悠着。上课上累了大家也不愿多讲话什么的。偶尔我们会和其他男生围成个圈聊点足球篮球F1之类的话题。  
有一次上完音乐课回教室的时候我就多嘴问了一句黄依怎么不在，结果没想到边上的琪琪就起哄说我是不是喜欢她。  
哪有的事啊，那天我是值日班长，点下人数不是应该的么。  
秋原就靠了过来，“不错哦兄弟，那可是我们小学班花。”  
“唉，没有，真没有。”我慌忙解释道。  
我扭头看了看然然和新扬，不是这样的啊。结果然然特别坏了来了一句，“没想到啊。”  
“欸那个，人都到齐了吧，班长，好像少了几个人？”我连忙呼喊不远处的班长转移了话题。这个班长也是我初三一整年的同桌。  
就因为这件事，全班都在八卦我和黄依，也是这件事我们和邱源熟络了起来。那天放学也知道大家是通路回家的。

“你当时是不是喜欢她呀。”初二某天放学回家的路上，新扬突然这样问我。  
“没有哦，你是我一见钟情的人。”我很认真地说道。

禹豪则是在体育课上认识的。说实话那时候他体重确实有点大，一开始也不是很喜欢运动，思勰就把他强行拉过来在我们边上，在我们打完网球后一起打打羽毛球。  
石晟呢，则是后来组织过篮球班赛的时候认识的。班上那会篮球打得还可以的男生加起来总共七个人，平时我又在和思勰打网球，可想而知我们那会班赛被虐得有多惨。勉勉强强出了小组赛，淘汰赛被人暴打。

有天中午吃饭的时候，秋原突发奇想，问我们是不是要取个名字什么的。正好当时士兵突击热度还在，于是乎我们那会讲话的时候很喜欢加一个over。  
“要不就叫over组合吧。”秋原说道，“我是o。”  
“那我就E。”我抢先了一下。  
“我就那V好了。”思勰缓缓说着。  
“那我就只有R了。”石晟做了个无奈的表情。  
“那禹豪就是组了哈哈哈。”秋原就给雨豪安排上了。  
“我不要组，我是合。”禹豪接着秋原的话茬。因为，组---猪，闽南人不分翘舌音的哈哈哈。

就这样我们五个人在这三年里几乎就-----按我们老师的话讲是黏在一起，包括周六上午选修课上完后我们有时候也会花一个下午的时间呆在一起看看电影看看书或者去运动。这也给了我后来和新扬约会提供了相当大的方便，我爸妈一直以为我跟他们几个一起去鬼混了。  
我们集体到什么程度呢，除了上下课，运动啊读书啊吃饭啊，还有做值日。我们班比较特殊，每天中午都得值日打扫卫生。其他班呢都是下午放学以后才进行打扫的。不知道我们班主任是不是有洁癖的原因，要求我们要简单的打扫一下。她的简单是什么意思呢，擦黑板用水洗这每个班都会做，她还要求我们要拖地板，只有课桌椅不用排放整齐。这和放学后大扫除有什么区别吗，只是少了排桌椅。  
还有就是我们值日分组是每组值日一周。而我们五个人分在不同的两个组里，也就意味着每六周我们有两周得晚去食堂吃饭。运气不好就得吃剩饭剩菜了。我和思勰分在一组，阿晟邱源和雨豪在一组。我们几个会等在做值日的兄弟打扫完卫生在一起去吃饭。哦对了，我和新扬、然然也分在同一组。

本身打扫卫生是一件很烦的事情，可是有兄弟们还有喜欢的姑娘在，做值日好像也是件很有趣的事情嘛。

哦对展鹏呢？其实那会和展鹏联系得并不多，直到后来快毕业的时候展鹏才加入了我们。


	6. 冬日的体育课

时间过得很快，转眼就是冬天了。  
福建的冬天不会降雪，好吧福建的北部山区有时会，至少南边不会。虽不会降雪，可也不代表就很温暖。人们常说北方的冬天就是物理攻击，多穿点就好了。而南方的冬天则是化学攻击，穿多少也会觉得有寒意。

入冬后也迎来了我们中学时代的第一次考试-----期中考。初一的学业不算重，考试也不是特别的多，后来我们慢慢的有季考，月考到最后周考。我记得那时候大家成绩都还不错，除了数学英语会拉开差距之外。

“来我们来看下这道题哈，”老方开始讲评考卷，“唉唉唉，那几个讲话的，考多少分啊还在那讲。再讲出去淋雨！”  
“老师外面没下雨啊。”我们回答。  
“他们出去的时候就会下了。”  
“不要啊下节体育课。”  
“这么冷的天，教室坐着嘛。不过你们还是应该出去跑跑哈，毕竟是祖国的花朵，不能天天在教教室里冻着。”

初中三年老方的骚话真的是多到离谱。

体育课的考试一般都很早，十二月份的时候就迎来测试。测试后的体育课就成了最自由的时间。

“景航你来登记女生的成绩。”我是男生最后一组测试的，一侧完就被徽哥喊来打下手。我不是体育委员，但徽哥很喜欢在体委当发令员的时候喊我过来帮忙。郑国徽，我们的体育老师。  
女生的体测是五十米，就剩半节课的时间，不知道能不能测完。我们班女生比男生多。  
新扬的班级号数排得很前，很快就测完了，她和然然刚到终点就非常迅速的把手插在我的卫衣兜帽里。  
“冷啊？”徽哥笑了笑了。  
两个女生用力的点了点头。确实今天的风挺刺骨的。  
不一会，我感觉到自己的口袋有动静，发现新扬从背后将双手插进我衣服的口袋里，我下意识的将一只手也伸了进去，紧紧握住她的手-------没有逃避。

这一刻起，我似乎觉得我们对彼此有相同的感觉。

我没有进一步的戳破两人的关系，因为害怕会失去。直到下学期遇上雷雨季节，我们两个被调皮的同学们同时关进教室里的小黑屋（我们学校每间教室都有一个杂货间）。她被惊雷下着后我把她抱在怀里，情不自禁吻了她。初吻，好甜，心跳砰砰加到急速。两颗心终于走到了一起。


	7. 一起回家被周老师发现了

一起回家，不管在什么年龄，都很浪漫。  
一起，就代表是两个人；回家，是很温暖很温馨的一个词。  
一起回家，即浪漫，又温馨。

每天我最期待的就是放学和新扬回家的那段时间。  
从学校到她家有三公里的距离，我骑车载她的话也就半小时的时间，为了能延长和她独处的时间，我：  
“我们走到出校门的第一个路口再上车好不好。”  
“为什么，校内不能载人，出门口就可以了啊。”  
“欸，离学校这么近被老师看到不好吧，我们几乎天天都这样啊，老师们不瞎吧。”  
“那好吧，就听你的。”

从我们的教学楼到停车场步行5分钟，出校门三分钟，走到离学校最近的十字路口又要六七分钟，就这样起码有一节课的时间可以独处。  
后来呢我们发现彼此家里都没有最晚回家的时间，有时候放学早的话或是夏天天还亮着的时候我们还会跟大家一起去市内买点小吃喝点东西什么的，有时候就我们两个人。因为没在学校里和同学面前展示出任何爱意的举动，而且又经常一群人玩在一起，没有人觉得我们是一对情侣。当然了，虽说思勰他们后来察觉到了，我一直很感恩他们没有问我什么也一直替我保守秘密。同班和隔壁几个班级的同学因为被发现早恋被很严重的处理了，有几对还遭到了学校的处分。  
还有一个知道我们早恋的人，是我的英语老师，也就是我们的年段长。我一直很感激她，不仅仅因为学术上，还有她发现了之后没有处分我，反而还对我说要好好珍惜。

“京航啊，”我的名字不知为什么她总是发不对音，但无所谓了哈哈哈哈，“过来帮我看一下这个电脑怎么回事，你们年轻人懂这些比较快。”  
“好的没问题。”这天是周三的下午，放学很早，大概三点半吧，我这会正跟新扬他们讨论一会去新的冰激凌店吃吃，“你们等我一下。”  
令我没想到的事这些家伙居然跑了，等我回到教室之后我的索尼翻盖机只有秋原短短的几个字：在店里等你。这也就二十分钟吧.....  
不过他们还算够意思，我来之前他们也只是喝了点东西没点冰激凌吃。

“你来帮我看一下这个电脑它为什么不响，是不是我哪里线接错了。”我来到周老师的办公室后周老师就向我说出她的问题。  
“嗯好我看看。”我也不知道老周为什么会喊我，教师里那么多人。  
我仔细检查了音响和设备的连线，没什么问题，但就是没声音。我打开电脑的声音选项之后发现它并没有被设为默认设备。很简单的问题，轻松搞定。  
“嗨呀，人老了就是不管用了。”周老师笑着自言自语道。  
“没有的事，老师你多用两次就都知道了。”我笑着回答，“那没什么事老师我先走了。”  
“你最近是不是经常和一个女孩子回家。”周老师突然问我。  
“嗯，回家顺路，对就一起了。”  
“你们那样骑车安全吗？”老周又问。  
“？”  
“就是她坐在你的车的前杠上，好像你拥在怀里一样。”  
“.....”我脸瞬间红了，内心好是紧张，这大概就是做贼心虚吧。在我车被偷之后我就换了山地自行车，那会很流行，最主要的是没有后座，载人就只能让女孩子坐到车的前横杠上。说实话我是故意换成山地车的，这样新扬的头不就在我的怀里嘛。  
“女朋友，不是老师多管闲事，我回家路上看见好几次了。”周老师笑道又让我放松，接着她把办公室的门关了。  
“新扬。”我不知怎么的就脱口而出。  
“新扬啊，是个很懂事的女孩子。”  
我很紧张的看着老周。  
“我跟你张老师都很关心你的，”说罢她突然拿出前两天刚考完的月考试卷，我突然发现单选题旁边有个非常优美的XY大写花体字，“张老师说你在她那边也这样，果然是恋爱了哈哈哈。”  
张老师是我的英语家教，是我妈妈好闺蜜的同事也是好朋友，我每周都会固定和她学英语，不仅仅是初中知识，还有涉及到高中的内容。而张老师呢，恰巧又是周老师大学同学，但她比周老师要小几岁。她俩的关系也是十分要好。  
“成绩还可以，但你看看，心都飘到哪里去了。”老周指了指试卷上的XY，我也不知道为什么考完试等交卷的一两分钟会干出这么蠢的事情。  
“老师我.....”  
“我教书快三十年了，”周老师示意了一下正要解释的我，“教了快三十年的书，看了很多早恋的。有结局一直在一起的，也有那种毕业就分的。你放心，我不会怎么样，你看处理早恋的都是教务处老师和各班班主任是不是。”  
我不知道怎么接话。  
“学生时代很短暂，你们这样的年纪恋爱也很正常。但不要让它影响到你们的学业好不好？”周老师起身拍了拍我的肩膀，“学生还是要学为主你说是不是。”  
“嗯，谢谢老师，我知道的。”我认真点头。  
“你其实是很乖的一个孩子，新扬也是懂事的，我相信你们能处理好。还是那句话，不要让你们分神，你看看....”她又指了指考卷上的字，“好了回去吧。”  
“谢谢老师，我们会的。”我很不好意思的用手摸了摸脑袋，“老师再见。”说完我转身开门准备离开。  
“嗯回去吧，明天见。门不用关了。”周老师说完就埋头做她的事了，“欸，好好珍惜人家啊。”老周语重心长的和我说道。  
“当然。”我俏皮的吐了吐舌头就跑了。

后来我从张老师那里打听到，其实周老师以前那是出了名的“情侣杀手”，不知道是不是随着年纪慢慢变老了，人也温柔了许多，在她最后六七年的教师生涯里，她都没再插手过学生早恋的事。


End file.
